


Take Me Up

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Excalibur, Fanart, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me up, cast me away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Up




End file.
